disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampires: Endangered!
'Vampires: Endangered! '''is the 31st episode of Season 12. Summary Oskar needs Amaya and her friends' help to saving the School for Vampires from Sunshine's grandfather, Paulus the vampire hunter. Plot The episode begins at night where Amaya and her pet snowy owl, Snowdrop, are still sleeping and dreaming. When suddenly, there was a tap on the window that woke both of them up as Amaya got out of bed and found out that it was her old vampire friend, Oskar! Opening the window, Amaya lets her little vampire friend in and Oskar quickly turns back into his vampire self. As Amaya asks him what he was doing arriving at her house at this time, Oskar anxiously explains that Sunshine's grandfather, Paulus, is coming tomorrow night to hunt down his friends and teachers, and he needs her help to stop him! Although she was sleepy, Amaya quickly agrees and tells Oskar to not worry for that she has a plan but she'll need her friends's help to stop Paulus for sure. That afternoon, Amaya gathers all her friends at the empty Pirate-ology class to discuss her plan to save the School For Vampires from Sunshine's grandfather after school was over. She draws up the plans while her friends, and Oskar, listened carefully. After Amaya finished the plan, everyone was in on it, except Oskar, Connor, and Greg who think that this plan might be a bit complicated. Later when night came, Amaya, Connor, Greg, and Captain Jake, have transformed into the PJ Masks and are now heading to the HQ! As she was there, Owlette picks the Owl Glider and she and the boys go up to the second floor to get in there. Then, as they fastened their seat belts, Owlette drove the Owl Glider to Vampire Academy where Kwazii, Oskar, and his friends and teachers were waiting for them. Later, they come out of the glider and Oskar introduces his friends and teachers to them. Then after the introductions, Owlette tells Kwazii to fly up to see if Paulus is coming, but he tells her that's her job, but Owlette tells him to just do it as Kwazii sprouts out his aqua wings and flew up in the sky. Then, Kwazii uses his super sight to scan the area above, but there was no sign of him yet. That is, until he saw some movement and found out that it was Paulus coming this way! Coming down and tucking his wings back in, Kwazii tells everyone to get in the school so everyone did what he says as he follows them and uses his magic vines to block the doorway so Paulus wouldn't get in! But as Kwazii went further into the entrance, he didn't realize that Paulus came prepared as he pulled out grass clippers to clip the vines and to make an opening for him to get into the school. Meanwhile, inside the gym room, Catboy, Gekko, Fish Boy, and Kwazii have already got Oskar and the others to safety. Just then, Owlette came into the room to check if everyone's okay as Lenny tells her that they are. Oskar then asks Owlette if the plan might be a bit too complicated and she tells him that it will work just fine. In the kitchen, Paulus looked for any vampires, but none were around. Just some pies on bended spoons. Just then, someone catapulted the pies and onto Paulus' face, then he tumbled backwards but tried his best to steady himself Powers that Kwazii uses *Aqua Wings (to help Kwazii fly up and be on the look out) *Super Sight (to see if Paulus is coming from above) *Psychic Vision (to sense if Paulus is coming) *Magic Vines (to block the entrance to the school) *Misfortunes (to cause Paulus to be in his own traps or the other traps) *Mega Venus Flytraps (to scare off Paulus and get him out of the school) *Sweets Galore (to make throwing pies) *Invisibility (to stay out of Paulus' sight while launching the pies at him) Trivia * TBA Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Oskar von Horrificus Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Paulus Polidori Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes that need images